Conventional touch control display panels typically use indium tin oxide as the touch electrode material. Indium tin oxide is a rare earth metal element and is expensive. Also, indium tin oxide has a relatively high resistance, which leads to a relative large RC delay in a conventional touch panel having indium tin oxide as the touch electrode material. Due to the large resistance of indium tin oxide material, a large size touch display panel requires an indium tin oxide touch electrode having a relatively large thickness. The relatively large thickness results in a lower light transmission in the display panel. High display quality, large-size touch display panels having a touch electrode made of alternative materials such as metals have become a focus of research and development.